The present invention relates in general to clamps, and, more particularly, to unitary, one-piece, all purpose clamps.
There are devices for supporting cords or other bodies on machines, or the like, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,467, 3,659,319 and 4,023,758; however, such devices do not exert a positive holding action and are difficult to manufacture and often require several elements to effect a locking action.
There are also devices for holding IV tubing or the like which effect a clamping action, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,681. However, these devices also are complex and difficult to manufacture and are intended for special applications only. These devices also require interengagement of several parts to effect the locking function.
Other fastener devices for supporting elongate bodies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,960, 3,417,438, 3,429,985, 3,444,596 and 3,670,369. However, all of these devices have drawbacks similar to those discussed above.